Millennium madness (name in progress)
by blazer2
Summary: My story takes place after battle city. Yugi and yami return from Egypt after a two-year trip. Yami come back with some bad news involving the shadow realm. Can Kaiba and the Item holders stop this new evil? * just added ch.2-Bakura and ch.3- Isis*
1. yugi-home at last

Millennium madness  
By. BlAzEr  
  
Ok I haven't been able to see the English version of yugioh yet so I am writing this from what I have read in the comic. (I have editions 1-25) unfortunately I left Japan before 26 came out so I know as far as battle city. My story takes place after battle city. Yugi and yami return from Egypt after a two-year trip. Yami come back with some bad news involving the shadow realm. Can Kaiba and the Item holders stop this new evil?  
Disclamer: Don't own yu-gi-oh, don't care, go away.  
  
"Yami, it still hurts" Yugi whispered to his friend sitting next to him.  
"Try yawning aibou." Yami sighed leaning back in his chair. Yami was still shocked at how much Egypt has changed since he was pharaoh, but he still felt great joy seeing his country again. Yami and his aibou spent two years in Egypt learning more about the shadow games played when Yami was king.   
"I can't wait to get back home Yami, do you think our friends will be waiting for us?" Yugi asked the game king. He was glad that his grandpa purchased two tickets for him and Yami. Even though Yugi could talk to Yami when he was in his soul room, it felt reassuring to have a physical body next to him (grandpa knew Yugi had a little fear of flying).   
"Yugi!" Yami said a little surprised, "Of course your friends will be there! You haven't seen them in two years!"  
Yugi smiled, "Thanks Yami." Even though he talked to his friends a lot over the computer he was always scared that they have found a replacement for him.  
"Try to get some rest," Yami said sensing Yugi's troubling thoughts.  
Yugi complied leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes.  
  
* * *  
"Where are they Yami?" Yugi asked as they walked through the airport. There were so many people Yugi could barely pick out anyone from this huge crowd.  
Yami scanned the crowd looking for anyone he recognized. Then he saw a big sign that had the words 'welcom back Yugi!' printed on it.   
"They are over there," Yami said pointing to the sign and then retiring into his soul room.  
A big smile grew on Yugi's face as he ran towards his friends and greeted them with a big hug.   
"Welcome back!" Jonouchi said patting Yugi on the back. "Wow, Yugi, you've grown!" Yugi was now as tall as Yami and he looked more mature then when he left.  
"Jonouchi is right Yugi," Anzu said, "You do look a lot older. When I first saw you I thought you were Yami."  
"People can change a lot in two years," Yugi's Grandpa said coming back with Yugi's bags.  
"All of you look a lot older too," Yugi said looking at his four friends and his Grandpa.  
"We should go before this place gets even more crowded," Honda said taking on of Yugi's bags and leading the way out. Everyone started walking through the crowed towards the exit.   
"Did you enjoy Egypt?" Bakura asked walking besides Yugi.  
"Hai, it was fun, but I missed Japan and my friends more." Yugi replied.   
As they exited the building Yugi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his friends and Grandpa get into a limo.  
"Who owns that?" Yugi asked shocked.  
Jonouchi laughed, "I guess Kaiba missed you as well," he said getting in, "He sent you this gift and an invitation for all of us to come over to his house for dinner."  
"Yata!" Yugi yelled abd ran in the limo with his friends.   
  
* * *  
  
The group arrived at Kaiba's mansion about an hour later. Yugi and the group have only visited Kaiba's manner a few times and even then it was usually for a duel. Once they arrived the butler escorted them to the main hall where they were to wait for Kaiba. Makuba greeted them haply when they entered the main hall. Everyone sat around the fireplace talking except for Yami who had separated from Yugi before they entered the mansion and was now looking at the paintings in Kaiba's art gallery.   
  
Yami didn't know a lot about art but he had a certain amount of respect for it. Having grown up in Egypt he was use to seeing pictures as a form of writing. Suddenly Yami felt the presents of someone behind him. The game king didn't turn around, he knew who it was, instead he continued to look at the paintings.  
  
"Did you enjoy your trip?" the figure behind Yami asked.  
"It was fun remembering old times," The game king answered, "but I'm afraid I haven't brought back good news."  
The brown haired man raised an eyebrow, "What new information have you discovered?" Kaiba asked.  
Yami sighed, "Everyday while Yugi was in school I went searching temples for any information on the shadow realm or the Millennium items."  
"..and?" Kaiba asked impatiently.   
Yami shot an evil glare towards Kaiba, "And when I went to the temple where the shadow realm was sealed and I found the seal of ra broken."  
"What does that mean?" Kaiba asked not sure what to think.   
"To put it bluntly a chaotic force has been unleashed into this realm," Yami rubbed his temples. The long trip was starting to get to him.  
"What can we do?"  
"The only thing we really can do is wait. The Millennium items will attract the shadow realm." Yami turned to face Kaiba. " The shadow realm has a mind of it's own and is very powerful. But it takes someone of even greater power to release it."  
"Should we tell the other Item holders?" Kaiba asked.  
"No, While in Egypt I talked to Shadi and he said he sensed something as well. He told me that the shadow realm can only be found when it wants to be found. I talked to Bakura as well and he said his Yami has been very uneasy lately but won't talk. I'm sure all the other item holders know something is going on as well."  
Kaiba nodded, Yami was right he didn't have any good news. "Well then...shall we join the celebration then?" he asked the game king. "The others are probably wondering where we are."  
"Hai," the Game king said and walked towards the room where their friends were seated.  
  
------------  
  
Ok yeah that was my first chapter. Depending on the reviews I might continue. :P this is my first fic...as you can tell I'm not much of a writer. Also it's Sunday the 21st and this is just a story I've come up with during my burnt out state while trying to recover from yesterday. (4:20!!!) anyways...hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter.  
  
-blazer 


	2. bakura- so many questions...

Hello. Also forgot to mention that /.../ is yugi/ bakura talking in their heads and //...// is for the yami's. This chapter is Bakura's thoughts etc. next I think I'll do Isis.   
  
Disclamer: I don't own Yugi-OH...go away.   
----------  
  
Ryou Bakura woke up with a huge headache. Yugi's welcome back party had lasted all night (and most of the morning) leaving a tired Bakura stumbling out of bed at twelve in the afternoon.   
  
/Look's like someone had a little to much wine last night/ Yami Bakura said just loud enough to make Ryou's head throb more.   
  
Ignoring Yami Bakura, Ryou walked over to his computer and turned it on. While waiting for the computer to boot up Ryou's eyes fell upon a picture of him Yugi, Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi taken before Yugi left for Egypt. He couldn't believe Yugi was gone for so long. In the picture everyone looked so young, now in 2 months they will be starting their last year of high school. Luckily Yugi returned for summer so he could have a break before his last year of school.   
  
Ryou's attention turned back to the computer when he heard the beeping sound of the Internet connecting. He clicked on his mail icon and discovered that he had twelve new e-mails. Unfortunately eleven of those e-mails were junk mail (like always) and only one e-mail was for him. Bakura saw that it was from Isis and opened it.   
  
Bakura,   
  
I am still unable to find anything regarding the millennium items or the shadow world. Also, yesterday a strange man cam in asking about Egyptian artifacts located in Japan. I don't know how to describe it but there was something about the man that seemed familiar even though I know I've never seen him before in my life. I showed him the artifacts the museum had but he said he was looking for something different. He also seemed very interested in the hieroglyphics that talked about duel monsters in ancient Egypt.   
I'm heading down to the museum archives later today to do some reorganizing. While I'm there I'll see if there is any information on the shadow realm or the millennium items. I think I might have a few books that could help us. I'll contact you if I find anything.  
  
Isis   
  
P.S. sorry I was unable to make it to Yugi's return party. Ask him to come to the museum later. I have a gift for him.   
  
Bakura sighed, A few months after Yugi left for Egypt he felt a strange presence, he couldn't really describe it, it's as if a negative imbalance has grown within him. No, it was more like the imbalance was within his millennium ring. When he first e-mailed Yugi about it Yami responded saying he has been feeling the same thing for a few months (which is one of the reasons Yami wanted to go to Egypt) Yami felt his answers could be found there. Also Yami Bakura has been acting strange ever since time this whole commotion started. Ryou tried asking his yami if he knew anything but Yami Bakura wouldn't talk.   
  
Bakura looked down at his millennium ring. Then he noticed one of the spikes were pointing towards his dresser across the room. Bakura walked over to it and pilled out his top drawer. Inside was the millennium eye placed in a little box.   
  
//Is this your way of telling me something?// Bakura asked his Yami.   
  
There was no reply.   
  
//I'll take that as a yes then.// Bakura picked up the eye and studied it. He shivered remembering how his Yami took the millennium eye from Pegasus.   
  
/He deserved it./ Yami Bakura said sensing what Ryou was thinking. Ryou frowned, nobody deserves to die like that. Ryou sighed, there was no use trying to tell Yami Bakura that.   
  
//We really have to work on your people skills// Bakura said while putting the eye in his bag and leaving his apartment.   
  
-------------  
  
Hmm that was short and it didn't come out like I planned. Oh well. Lets see what happens next. 


	3. Isis-Monsters lurking eveywhere

Yo. Next chapter up! Yay. It was hard trying to rewrite this chapter from the scrap piece of paper I originally had this written on. (I do a lot of my writing in class and I get my ideas while driving to school…so it works out well). Anyways.. this one is a little short. Next one will be longer. Sorry.  
  
Disclamer: I'm not going to bother anymore.  
  
--------  
  
It has been a long time since Isis was down in the sub-basement of the museum. It was located two floors under the main floor and had no windows or heat. The basement (located just one floor under the main floor) was filled with past exhibitions and other such junk and with computers recording everything now and day Isis just decided to put all written records and books down in the sub-basement. Which was a shame because the museums records are more like a really big library. It has written histories of all the cultures from the artifacts featured in the museum.  
  
Even though the books that the sub-basement possessed were very impressive the basement itself frightened Isis (one of the reasons she never liked to go down there). It was very damp from the large amount of rain they had a few days ago and Isis could head drops of water fall from the cracks into small puddles on the cement ground. The same rainstorm also shorted out the lights to the sub-basement leaving Isis was a flashlight as her only source of light.  
  
Isis silently walked between the large rows of books occasionally hearing a drop of water it the puddle below. Walking towards the last row of books Isis stopped in front of three big worn books with gold hieroglyphics printed on the side.  
  
Her great-grandfather gave the books to her. They were written word by word from the walls of temples and pyramids. The three books contain the knowledge of all the legends, history and prophecies of Egypt. Up until yesterday Isis forgot about these three books and the knowledge they contained. If anything were to have information on the shadow realm or the millennium items one of these would.  
  
Taking one of the books down from the shelf Isis began to read through it. Suddenly she stopped reading. She sensed something in the room with her. She jumped when she heard the sound of metal hit the floor causing her to drop the book she was holding. She began to shine her flashlight around frantically. Then she caught the glimpse of a small dark shadow moving along the floor.  
  
Isis let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Just a mouse," she said quietly to herself.  
  
Then as quick as lighting Isis stopped dead in her tracks. She head a noise she knew wasn't a mouse. It was a deep growling sound coming from behind her. She knew the creature was close, she could feel the creatures worm breath on the back of her neck. She wanted to turn around to see what was behind her but she couldn't move, she couldn't even speak. Fear petrified her body.  
  
"Isis, look out!!" She heard a voice yell. Then she felt someone pull on her arm. Forcing herself out of her state of shock she looked down to see Yugi trying to pull her away. She looked behind her to see Yami wrestling a huge wolf like beast. The beast didn't even notice her and Yugi anymore; it was to busy trying to free itself from the headlock Yami had on him.  
  
She fallowed Yugi as he led her out of the room. As soon as Yami saw Yugi and Isis were safe he jumped away from the creature and fallowed the two out of the room shutting the door behind him and locking the creature in.  
  
----------  
  
Muahaha I'm starting to have a little fun with this story now. Hmmm more fun stuff to come peoples. Bye. 


End file.
